Mein bruder
by Lady Bec of Imagineland
Summary: Amelia Jones may not have fought in a lot of wars but she was pretty sure that you weren't supposed to have your enemy requesting your aid. Fem America (Now edited)


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

April 29th 1945

Amelia Jones, AKA the Hero, AKA the United States of America, did not see this coming. This war had been like nothing she had ever even heard of, and that was saying something. In her time as a country peace had been rare and hard to come by. Between having England raise her, France's influence, and the war mongering Prussia's visit when he had come to help train her during her revolution, she had heard enough stories of wars and battles to know this was not how wars had been in the past. Still, this toped the cake, this is not how things were supposed to go.

A stick thin man stood in front of her, having been ushered into her tent. "Are you sure you're Air Marshal Jones? You're with the army, I am needing to give this message to an Air Marshal, and I didn't think that women were allowed in the American army. " He once again repeated, now shaking, he looked like he was about to collapse at any second. He had refused to speak with anyone else; thank goodness she had been traveling with this regiment since her plane had been shot down about a week earlier.

"You can say I'm a special case. Now what is happening? Tell me and then we can get some food into you." Amelia tried in German hoping the idea of food may get him to forget his hesitance.

"It's General Beilschmidt, he told me to get you. There is a… a camp, General Beilschmidt said you need to get there as soon as possible." He seemed confused about this. Rightly so, what was happening that a nation in war would send one of his people to the nation that he was fighting for aid? "He snuck me past the guards and ordered me to find out as soon as possible."

"General Beilschmidt? Are you talking about General Gilbert Beilschmidt?" Amelia guessed, trying to think of a reason why the white haired man would be calling for her aid. She hadn't heard from either of the brothers since the war had started. It made sense normally, as nations if the views of the people were strong enough they tended to lose their ability to reason and see things objectively. She had heard, though, that one of Gilberts' Princes had been against the Nazi party; that may have been enough to see what was happening.

"No, it was General Ludwig Beilschmidt. You know him?" The man, Karl Riemer she later learned, asked a few more questions. However, without answering Amelia waved in one of the Captains who had been standing in the background and ordered him to make sure the survivor was fed, given some new clothes, and a cot to sleep on.

In record time orders were given to move out, leaving just a few to care for the messenger and get him to safety. Meeting up with Marguerite Higgins one of her citizens who knew the area and was able to lead the troop to the camp that Mr Riemer had spoken of they made it there in almost record time.

The German commander didn't fight and surrender had been instant. After questioning a few of the guards, Amelia had been pointed to a small building where she would be able to find the blond nation who had called her there. The smell of death assaulted her nose when she opened the first door.

"Ludwig? It's me… Amelia." Amelia hesitated. Before the First World War they had an alright relationship; mainly forged when Prussia decided his awesome little brother needed a friend closer to his age and repeatedly managed to trick the young nations into spending time together. Where did they stand now? They'd had little contact in the last 20 years and now he had called for her aid. To help end the war he started?

Walking across the room to a door in a corner, she passed the reason for the smell. A man wearing a doctor's coat was leaning dead against the wall, it looked like he had been shot at least twice. Amelia felt sick, did Ludwig kill one of his own people? What would have made a nation attack one of his own citizens?

"Are you here? What happened here Ludwig?" Amelia slowly opened the door. There were papers and what looked like medical supplies scattered on the floor. She had heard that in these places they had been doing experiments, but why would Ludwig be...

"I didn't want to believe it; I thought it was just propaganda the Allies were spreading to stop the war." The sound of Ludwig's voice made her jump, turning around quickly to locate the nation. "A place like this shouldn't exist; but then I couldn't find mien Bruder Amelia. I heard that his Prince was sent here, so I came here to look for him… Amelia, mien Bruder won't wake up."

Ludwig, the nation of the German Reich was a mess, and that was a nice way to put it. He was sitting on the floor, his hair was everywhere, sticking up at odd angles and his clothes dirty. The most disconcerting part of the entire situation was Gilbert, the normally loud energetic nation that Amelia had never seen as weak. The normally strong nation was terrifyingly still, clutched to his brother's chest as if Ludwig was afraid Gilbert would disappear if he let him go.

"How long has he been like this?" Amelia asked as she moved closer checking for a pulse. Thankfully, it only took a second to find one, even if it was more of a flutter. Looking over the older nation it was obvious he had been treated badly. Even with his natural quick healing ability that all nations possessed, he looked like he had been hit by a train. Then ran over by a car.

"I got here yesterday, I found him like this. Amelia please," Before the other could finish his request Amelia had already left to get one of the medics.

The war ended within days and on May 8, 1945 the documents for the surrender were signed; however, with the nation's personification unwilling to fight, closing the war was easier than it otherwise would have been. Gilbert was able to recover by then, and thankfully able to stand on his own by the time the nations came together to discuss the outcomes and penalties of the war.

At least now, though, there was a chance for a better future.

The end

AN: So I did that. I don't know why. This was horrible and I was crying through parts of it and it does not follow history I know I was cringing as I was writing them but I did look up some stuff. Also this is going to be in a time line with my story An Awesome Adventure, I am having trouble with the plot through. So yeah tell me what you think.


End file.
